The present invention is related to a power adapter with optional types of replaceable plugs.
There are various kind of power adapter plugs, such as the American specification, European specification, English specification, and Australian specification, etc. As shown by FIGS. 1–4 the conventional power supply adapter with replaceable plugs in the current market is designed to have two parts: a universal body and various specification plugs, which are combined into a whole power adapter to allow the use of several replaceable plugs. Furthermore, conventional power adapter usually apply a slide rail or slide slot with a conductive plate to assemble different plugs with a universal body which often results in the lose of the connection part. Therefore, the connection of the prior art offers less solidity and safety, and needs further improvement.